


Erotyczne fantazje 136

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 136

Ruby poczuła dłonie dziedziczki na jej jędrnych pośladkach. Masowała jej powoli i delikatnie ze satysfakcją. Jej członek rozchylił lekko jej tyłek, wsuwając się głębiej, między jej nogami, pieszcząc ją delikatnie i rozgrzewając.

Ruby jęknęła. Czuła jak penis Weiss, rozchyla jej pośladki i wsuwa się do wnętrza jej ciasnego odbytu. Białowłosa łowczyni położyła ręce na jej ramionach i pocałowała ją mocno i zdecydowanie, wsuwając język do jej ust.

Po krótkiej chwili, Weiss zaczęła szybko penetrować wnętrza tyłka Ruby. Srebrnooka dziewczyna jęczała z rozkoszy, jej całe ciało drżało. Dziedziczka robiła to coraz szybciej sprawiając, że jej nasienie wypełniło całe wnętrze tyłka Ruby, doprowadzając jej liderkę do natychmiastowego orgazmu.


End file.
